Phoenix
by thecolorfulrock
Summary: It has been a year since Beast Boy's fateful suicide. The Teen Titans recovered and went on their daily lives and fighting crimes, but there has been a mystery stranger appearing whenever they are in danger, and disappear right after rescuing them. Who is that mystery stranger and why did he start to appear after Beast Boy's death? Sequel to Prankster - R
1. The Mystery Man

**Hello everybody!**

**This is a sequel to my other story, Prankster. I'd suggest you to read 'Prankster' first before reading this one.**

**I'm trying to do POVs, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Mystery Stranger

A Stranger's POV

_In hazy alley between two tall buildings, there is a teenager boy standing beside a much older woman and a little girl. Upon a closer look, I discovered that they are related based on their dirty, tangled blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. The older woman is that boy's mother and the little girl is his younger sister. They are standing right outside of door, beside smelly trash and rats scurrying around them but it seems unfazed by them. I could tell that they are so skinny under those baggy old torn clothes. I could see happinesses spark from their grey-blue eyes and the warming smile despite the way of live they are talking, but I couldn't hear them. All I could think of is how much similarities between that boy and me. The heights, the face structure, and the body size. _

_The haze took the family over and disappeared._

_"__Why did you take me away from them?" An angry voice questioned me from behind. Startled, I turn around, meeting face-to-face with that teenager boy with dirty, tangled blonde hair and grey-blue eyes._

_"__I-I…" My tongue got tied, I couldn't speak._

_"__Why?" His voice doesn't sound angry, instead it sounds broken. Tears floods out of his grey-blue eyes._

_"__I-I am sorry…" That's all I could say as I watch the boy standing in front of me at the same heights._

_He shakes his head and points his index finger next to me, I follow the direction he is pointing._

_There is an older woman and a young girl that I saw before, but instead of seeing a happiness sparking from their eyes, their eyes are filled with sorrow. The tears are pouring from their eyes, down to their, instead of warm smiles, frowned smiles with echoed sobs from their lips. Both of them are staring at a picture on the older woman's fragile hand. The picture flashes for a moment, but that is all it takes to know who is on the picture._

_"__They have lost their own son," The blond haired boy whispers next to me, "I had a job to keep a roof under our heads and provided food to fill our bellies. That was all that we had, and we were happy because despite it all, we had each other."_

_I slowly bring my eyes to meet his, about to speak but he beat me to it._

_"__Now they will be kicked out from that small shelter that we call home and forced to scavenge for food to feed themselves. Worst of all, they won't have me around anymore. The happiness is lost and it's all your fault." He spits the last three words with venom._

_I tried to apologize again, but there are new voices around me. It's getting louder and louder…_

_"__You could have saved us, it's all your fault," A familiar voice that was once soothing and filled with parents' love, but it is filled with an accused tone._

_"__It's all your fault that your parents died," A voice with commanding tone._

_"__It's all your fault that you weren't brave enough to face me like a man." A voice along with cackles._

_"__You shouldn't have left us, it's all your fault," A family who adopted me, shout as the black hole ate them._

_"__You betrayed us, it's all your fault," A group of teen superheroes who let their heads fall in shame._

_"__It's all your fault…"_

_"__It's all…"_

_"__Your…"_

_"__FAULT!"_

I snap my eyes open, panting. I shifts my eyes around me, a gloomy gray walls with cracks and holes welcomes me. I pull my feet out of torn stripes, flannel blanket onto cold gray concrete floor. I sat there for a minute, wiping sweats from my forehead. My sort-of broken bed makes weird sounds as I stand up and walk to stand in front of a broken mirror on the wall.

It had been a year. I still look the same but completely different at the same time. I'm no longer that fifteen years old scrawny little guy.

My shaggy, forest green hair is longer now, covering my emerald eyes which no longer holds that spark I used to see everyday. They look empty. My face holds somewhat defined shape now. I hit a growth spurt and now I'm standing at six foot and three inches. Under those ratty flannel buttoned up shirt and torn, baggy khaki shorts that held around my hips with a rope, I'm still skinny, but my muscles are more defined and lean. I sigh as I stare at the scar that forces me to smile everyday. It's no longer red. It healed into darker shade of green with a deep ditch trailing upward my cheeks.

I turn away from the mirror and wonder why do I even bother to have a mirror in the first place.

X

Raven's POV

The alarm clock rang my dark room was immediately shut down my pale, gray hand. I slowly remove myself from my bed and walk to my dresser to get my stuff before going to bathroom.

I sigh as hot water hits my back and stand unmoving for few minutes before washing myself. I face a mirror once I stepped out of shower and took myself in.

My purple hair is sightly longer, touching my shoulders. I refuse to let it grow any longer past my shoulders. I grew two inches, but I'm still the shortest member of the team. My body grew slender along with the two inches, but other than that I still look as same as last year.

I sighs as I get dressed my usual uniform: Leonard with ruby stones belt, blue boots, and the usual blue cloak.

I grabbed a book before leaving my room. As I walk, I stare my fingers running along my bookmark, sticking out of my book only slightly. It's a green feather.

No One's POV

Raven enters the common room with her book with a green feather sticking out between the pages. It's empty, but she could hear thumps in the gym above. Robin is the only person who is awake at the same time as her.

She walks to the crescent couch and sat. She took in the sunrise brighting the city in front of her before opening her book.

Not so long after, Robin and Starfire enter into common room.

Starfire flew to Raven with her usual peppiness, "Glorious morning, is it not Friend Raven?"

Raven smiles slightly at Starfire's happiness, "Indeed it is, Star."

Starfire squeals before flying back to Robin's side in the kitchen with Raven trailing slowly behind.

"Good morning Raven," Robin greets when Raven enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Robin," Raven greets back, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, I sleep well." Robin nods, "How about you?"

"Just fine." Raven responds.

Starfire looks over Robin's shoulder as Robin brews a coffee for himself.

Starfire looks the same except those four inches growth and her bright orange hair that once straight, now is wavy with slightly curls.

Robin grew as well. He is now only one inch shorter than Starfire which irritates him a bit, but nevertheless he still loves her. He still wears his hair in spikes. They learned Robin's secret identity a month after Beast Boy's death, but they still call him Robin anyway.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND ROBIN" Cyborg's voice boomed once he enters the common room.

Cyborg changes least of all. His face only portrayed a slight aging from teenager to adult. His cyber amour had upgraded. He's still the tallest of all. Starfire is the second tallest by only one inch.

"What do y'all want for breakfast?" Cyborg asks his teammates.

"Coffee for me, thanks." Robin lifts his coffee cup as a gesture.

"No thank you, Friend Cyborg. I'd much prefer to partake into making my Tamaran dish." Starfire beams with a smile before grabbing whatever she needs for the dish.

Cyborg cringes, wondering what Starfire would make next. He turns to Raven, "And you my dear Raven?"

Raven smirks, "Would you make waffles?"

Cyborg chuckles, "Anything for you, my lady."

Raven watches in silent as Cyborg cooks her favorite breakfast dish.

After breakfast, they proceed the day like any other day. Robin in his office, trying to figure out who is the mystery stranger that seems always appear when someone in his team was in danger, then disappear. Starfire in kitchen, making her Tamaran dish. Cyborg in the garage with his "baby" and Raven in her room, mediating.

The alarm rang throughout the tower with flashing red light and a leader voice saying, "Titans, TROUBLE!" The teammates rushes to common room. Robin is there first, like always, monitoring the screen. The teammates anxiously waits for the order.

"It's Cinderblock rampaging at downtown, Titans GO!" Robin shouts. Raven and Starfire took off in the sky as Cyborg and Robin rushes into the garage. Cyborg got in his T-Car as Robin mounts on his R-cycle and rushes to downtown.

Stranger's POV

After hearing the trouble caused by Cinderblock in downtown on radio, I rush to my closet and grabbed my uniform and put it on. I quickly glance at the mirror before putting my black mask on, covering my green skin, and took off in form of eagle, straight to downtown.

I land on a building, out of anyone's sight. I took a notice that the Titans are already there, fighting against Cinderblock. I jump over a few buildings to get close. I stand in the shadow, monitoring the Titans.

Robin threw explosives from his belt which made Cinderblock staggered as Starfire fly around and throwing green bolts. Cyborg runs around, shooting blue sonic out of his cannon. Raven makes sure the crowds are out of the harm and throwing him several cars one a while.

I watches them continue fight.

'_Cinderblock is a tough foe that's for sure_,' I thought, '_It looks like they don't need my help…_'

Right after that thought, I notice that Raven is vulnerable, too focused on helping the big crowd close by. Cinderblock is swinging his arm, trying to get Starfire out of the way. Starfire shot a green bolt, hitting Cinderblock's jaw which causes him to turn around. Cinderblock saw Raven. I knew that Cinderblock had made Raven his target, and unfortunately, Raven wasn't aware of it.

I sprang into action.

No one's POV

"Raven WATCH OUT!" Cyborg shout

Raven finally push the crowd out of the way when she heard Cyborg's shout, she immediately turn around. Raven see nothing but a massive stone hand coming toward to her in full speed. Raven couldn't move nor think, she was like a deer caught in headlight.

"RAVEN!" The teammates shout and gasp in unison.

Raven could only close her eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but instead she felt a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her out of the way.

Cinderblock's hand crashes into a building, missing Raven, he growls.

Raven and the mystery stranger with arms around her laid on the street. Raven finally open her eyes, meeting a black mask covering his entire face with a pair gold eyes (Spider-Man style mask without the spider-webs)

Raven gasps, "You…"

The mystery stranger let Raven go and ran to Cinderblock who angrily stomps toward to them. Raven watches him as he sped past Cinderblock to a building and jumped from the side toward to Cinderblock's arm. He proceed to his head from there by climbing and jumping as Cinderblock tries to get him off. Once the mystery stranger reaches Cinderblock's head, he left something on the top then jumps off to the nearest building.

On the top of Cinderblock's head explodes, sending out debris as Cinderblock crashes onto the ground unconscious.

Raven coughs as the smoke finally settle down after the fall, she searches for the mystery stranger and found him standing on the building, seemly staring back.

They hold the eye contact for a moment before the teammate surround Raven.

"Are you ok?" they ask in unison.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine," Raven respond, standing up, "It's that mystery stranger again." Raven whispers as she watches him on the building. The teammate follow suit and spot the mystery man.

"HEY YOU!" Robin shouts, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The mystery stranger remain silent, seemly conflicted.

The team stares at him in hope that he will reveal who he is and why he kept on helping them.

The mystery man just waved at them, before walking away.

"Starfire, go!" Robin pleads

Starfire flew to the building as fast as she could as the team watches.

Starfire flew back to the team, shaking her head sadly, "He got away again."

Robin groans, "At least he stayed around for a while."

It is true. Most of the time when the mystery man appear, he would disappear right after he appeared.

"Maybe one day, we will get to meet him for real." Robin sighs, "For now, let's go home."

The team tiredly make their way back to the Tower.

Stranger's POV

"WHY DID I STAY?" I shout angrily as I remove my mask and threw it on the concrete floor in my room. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR RIGHT AFTER I APPEAR!"

I found myself standing in the front of the mirror, staring at my green skin, "It's like you want to be found," I whisper to the mirror, "but you can't… I can't."

I sighs, turning away from the mirror and walk straight to my bed and flops on it.

My mind begin to fill up images of Raven and I sigh at the image of Raven being so close to my face after I rescued her from Cinderblock.

Her skin was smooth and soft like it used to be. Her hair was little bit longer. And her eyes, oh so purple eyes.

My mind went back to a year ago where I watched Raven cry over my death and sighs, "I'm so sorry Rae, for causing you so much pain back then…" I whispers as a tear rolls down, "At least you are happy now. Better off without me."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Sorry it took long.**

**I'm sure you all know who that mystery stranger is. I'm not going to reveal him until later.**

**Do you like POVs better? I didn't do well on Raven's, but I enjoyed doing Stranger's POV. Let me know what you think!**

**R&R**


	2. One-Eyed Villain

Chapter 2:

One-Eyed Villain

Stranger's POV

"WHY DID I STAY?" I shout angrily as I remove my mask and threw it on the concrete floor in my room. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR RIGHT AFTER I APPEAR!"

I found myself standing in the front of the mirror, staring at my green skin, "It's like you want to be found," I whisper to the mirror, "but you can't… I can't."

I sighs, turning away from the mirror and walk straight to my bed and flops on it.

My mind begins to fill up images of Raven and I sigh at the image of Raven being so close to my face after I rescued her from Cinderblock.

Her skin was smooth and soft like it used to be. Her hair was bit longer. And her eyes, oh so purple eyes.

My mind went back to a year ago where I watched Raven cry over my death and sighs, "I'm so sorry Rae, for causing you so much pain back then…" I whispers as a tear rolls down, "At least you are happy now. Better off without me."

* * *

No one's POV

The team walks in the common room and flop on the couch. All except for one, Robin, standing in front of main computer and typing furiously, sighs in frustration, "Why does he keeps on disappearing? He had done nothing wrong…"

"All he had done was doing the saving," Starfire comments, "Does that makes him… our friend, yes?"

Robin turns around, focusing his attention on Starfire and her innocent green eyes, "I don't know, but it seems like it… Yes."

"So what are we goin' to do with him?" Cyborg questions.

Robin sighs as he turn his attention back to the computer screen, "I'm not sure, but I was thinking that if we finally get to meet him, face-to-face, and if it all works out…" Robin pauses, turning to face his teammates, "He could be one of us."

Raven, who was sitting quietly next to Cyborg, glares at Robin, "Do you mean to replace B-"

"No," Robin interrupt, "I'd never want that, but we do need a new member. An addition, not a replacement."

Raven scoffs, shaking her head and trying to hold back her tears. Cyborg wraps his arm around Raven and whispers, "Robin is right. That dude have been saving our butts for a year since. Face it, we need an extra member to our team."

Raven nods slowly, "I know… I just…"

Cyborg smiles softly, "I understand. I feel the same way."

Raven glances at Cyborg, giving him a small smile in return before lying her head on his shoulder.

Robin smiles sadly and clears his throat, "Alright, so all of us agreed?"

"Only if I approve," Raven said, "When we first met Terra, I felt something bad coming from her. My only mistake was not act on it, but I refuse to make the same mistake. If I sense something dreadful coming from this stranger then he cannot join us."

Robin stares at Raven for a moment before nodding, "I agree. I don't want to deal with a traitor again."

All of the members nod in agreement.

The computer behind Robin beeps noisily, indicating an incoming call.

Robin turns around and notices the call is coming from an unknown number, "Who could be calling?" Robin questions, not expecting an answer as he accepts the incoming call.

The screen flickers alive, showing a man with a half black and a half orange mask, only revealing one eye on the orange half.

"Slade!" Robin growls as everyone behind Robin stood up and gasps at the same time.

"Robin, it has been a while since we last saw each other."

Robin grits his teeth, remembering the last time they saw each other, "Well, I guess you got what you wanted."

Robin and Slade walked into hell itself together with two different goals. Robin's was to find Raven and Slade's was to get his blood and flesh back. They went off different directions, only to meet again when Slade attacked Trigon along with the Titans. Unfortunately, when Raven defeated Trigon, Slade disappeared.

Disappeared for a long time, until now.

"Yes, you are correct, Robin. I got my blood and flesh back. It's good to finally breathe and feel beats of my heart."

"What do you want Slade?" Robin narrows his mask suspiciously.

Slade merely chuckles, "What? Can't I drop by?"

Robin is silent, waiting for Slade to proclaim his plan.

"Well, Robin. Surely you must know that I was going to drop by since I sent Cinderblock to let you know in advance."

"What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Robin."

With that said, Slade ends his call.

Robin widens his mask, "Cyborg!"

"I know! I am on it!" Cyborg shouts in respond as he types furiously, trying to pinpoint Slade's call.

The team waits in anticipation as Cyborg work.

"It's a dead-end," Cyborg mumbles, defeated, dropping his hands from the keyboard and drops his head, facing the floor, "We lost him."

Robin groans in frustration, "Now we have to wait…"

Starfire grabs hold of Robin's hand, "We shall defeat him like we always do." Starfire states confidently.

Robin nods uneasily, "Yeah, we will." He said in not so confidently, "But, we will need a help."

The team is silent, for a moment before agreeing with Robin.

"But, how do we contact him?" Starfire questions.

Robin smiles, "He always come when we need a rescuing. We need to lure him, by tricking him that one of us needs a rescuing."

"Who will be the bait then?" Cyborg looks around.

"You." Robin points at Raven.

"Me? Why me?" Raven confusedly questions.

"He stayed around a few moments longer after rescuing you. He might do it again. Once he does, we get him."

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire gasps, "Will we be doing the capturing?"

Robin sweat drops, "Well, how are we going to keep him around long enough to talk?"

Cyborg clears his throat uneasily, "This is goin' to be tough."

* * *

Stranger's POV

I stare at the cold, damp concrete ceiling. My ear twitch every time a drip of water from ceiling hits the pot that I placed.

'_What a great home…_' I thought bitterly as I lie on my old mattress with a radio on my stomach.

"Today is a fine, sunny day at Jump City. It's a perfect day to go outside!" A weatherman voice blares from the radio.

I scoffs as I switches the channel, 'W_ho cares about the weather? I can't even go outside anyway…_'

I continue to switch until I hear, "BREAKING NEWS! One of Titans have been captured!"

I lift my upper body quickly, holding up the radio in front of my face and listening intently, "It's just in! The leader of the Titans told my co-worker that the Titans were fighting against the H.I.V.E.S. when it happened. Turns out, a fellow female Titan, Raven, was knocked out and dragged away by the H.I.V.E.S in the sewer while the rest of the Titans were knocked out. Why did they took Raven? Why not Robin since he's a leader and a-"

I didn't need to hear anymore, I ran to my nearly-broken closet and grab my uniform, almost identical as my old uniform but instead of maroon. It's gold and black, along with black mask with gold eyes matching Robin's mask. Right after I finished putting on my uniform and my mask, I ran off in the form of cheetah toward the nearest sewer hole.

I nearly vomited when the disgusting smell overcame my sensitive nose, "Why does the H.I.V.E.S always pick the sewer?" I moan, asking no one in particular.

I took a deep breath before shifting into bloodhound. I sniff the air, despite the horrid smell, I still could detect the familiar smell.

Lavender, green tea, and jasmine incense.

'_Hang on Rae, I'm coming for ya._' I thought as I follow the smell.

* * *

"Are you sure that he will be coming?" Raven exasperated as she shifts in her chair, trying to get comfortable, "Did you really have to tie me so tight?"

"I am sure," Robin narrows his mask toward to Raven, "And, I'm sorry about the tightenings. We have to make this believable. Now I'm going to put a tape on your mouth, ok?"

Raven groans in annoyance, "Fine, he'd better be here."

"He will," Robin promises as he places a tape, covering Raven's lips, "Now, we will be hiding nearby. We will be here when he appears."

Raven nods. Robin smiles, "Attagirl."

Raven narrows her eyes angrily, Robin chuckles sheepishly, "Uh.. I'll be over there." With that said, Robin sprints to his hiding spot as Raven rolls her eyes.

* * *

Nobody's POV

A green bloodhound's head lifts up with its snout up high, taking several sniffs from different directions. A faint smell of lavender, green tea and jasmine incense coming from left direction.

A green bloodhound transformed into a human covered with black and gold streaks with a black mask covering his head. He start to run into the direction where the smell came from. His eyes dart, searching for clues, behind his gold domino mask.

"Mm-mh!"

The man in black and gold skid to halt, his ears perks upon the sound.

'_Raven…_' He thought, '_Hang on there!_'

He sprints toward the sound.

* * *

Raven glares at her teammates' hide place. Oh, how much Raven hates being a bait.

Just when Raven was about to use her powers to rip the ropes that are painfully rubbing into her skin.

"Psst…"

Raven looks around confusedly, 'Must have imagined that…'

"Psst, over here."

Raven follows the sound and widen her eyes in shock.

* * *

Stranger's POV

I quietly made my way to the edge of the wall before transforming into a tiny spider to survey the surrounding.

'_There's Raven, but where's the HIVES?_' I wonder, '_Those stupid HIVES, they actually left Raven all alone…_ '

'_Maybe it's a trap_,' I thought before transforming back into human behind the wall.

'_I need her attention_,' I thought as I peek, "Psst…"

"Psst, over here." I said again, little louder.

Her beautiful amethyst eyes connecting mine. I stiff in fear and hopeful of her recognizing me.

'_Focus dude, focus!' _I hissed in my mind, "Don't panic, I'm here for ya but you gotta tell me one thing…" I whisper quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Raven nods slowly.

"Good," I mentally smile, "Is it a trap? Is there any HIVES around?"

I stare at Raven's eyes darting around before nodding hesitantly.

'_Strange, normally Raven is confident with her surrounding… Maybe the bindings canceled her powers._' I thought before proceeding carefully.

I look around my surrounding as I approach her.

The air smells so bad that it hurts, '_I hate sewers…_' I moan internally.

Raven was like one feet away when I smell something off, oils, hair gel, and mustard.

"TITANS GO!"

I stare at Raven's beautiful amethyst eyes full of 'I'm sorry' look before ripping off her bindings with her powers.

I turn and saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire running at full speed toward me.

I turn and tried to run, but Raven acted faster and cased me in a black sphere, trapping me.

I panicked, trying to find a way to escape.

'I can't shift in front of them.' I tried to think of a plan.

"Hello," Robin greets, "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this but we need your help."

I stopped panicking and stare at Robin indecorously, '_It's ok to talk, your voice had changed over the year…'_ I mentally calm myself before clearing my throat.

"I have helped you, so what's the difference now?"

Robin sigh, "A villain that we thought we defeated has returned and we need help. I don't know if you know him, but he's known as Slade."

I stiff, "Slade is back?"

Everyone widen their eyes in shock before Robin asks, "It seems that you know him. How?"

'_Stupid! You weren't supposed to know him!' I mentally beat myself up before finally found an excuse'_, "I grew up here, I've seen every villains y'all have fought."

Robin nods, believing me, "Ok, so are you in?"

I briefly glance at each teammates before lying on Raven's amethyst eyes.

'_Could I do this?_' I wonder, '_How do I eat with this mask? How do I hide from them?_'

I looked down at my feet and sigh, 'I really hope this is going to work out at the end…'

I bring my face up, facing the team leader, "I am in."

Suddenly, the black sphere disappear and Robin's hand reaches out for a handshake.

I took it.

"My name is Robin," He greets himself before pointing to alien girl, "Her name is Starfire." Pointing at the half robot and half man, "That's Cyborg and…"

Robin gesture toward a dark girl behind me, "That's Raven."

Raven walks from behind me, "Sorry about tricking you into a trap," She apologize in monotone voice.

'_That voice, I never thought I'd miss it_.' I sigh internally.

The four members stand in front of me.

"So, whats your name dude?" Cyborg questions.

I racked my brain for a name. I never expected this to happen, I gulps when a perfect name appear my mind.

"Phoenix."

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Sorry for the long wait.**

**Each chapters will take long time to post, I've been busy.**

**Hope you understand.**

**R&R**


End file.
